


Cracked Brain

by MariannaFanFiction (MariannaFiction)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, I REPEAT CRACK!, IT"S CRACK, M/M, MENTIONS OF INCEST!, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariannaFiction/pseuds/MariannaFanFiction
Summary: Germany and Italy were doing the do, and romano cautght them. went to spain. North italy and south italy got brainwashed. because reasons...Human and nation names used





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE BEGINING IS COMPLETLY SERIOUS!!!   
> It's for a fanfic i'm writing... IT"S GOING TO STAY A SECRET UNTIL IT GET S POSTED THOUGH!!!   
> I was tired when I wrote this... 
> 
> I hope it's funny?

When Lovino woke up, he was sleeping in a room he didn’t recognize at first. It was one of Spain’s spare rooms. “Why am I here.” Lovino asked aloud as his head started hurting. “What did I do?” He muttered, realizing he got drunk on wine the previous night. Lovino decided to go back home. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING BITCH!” Lovino screamedat Germany who was fuking Feliciano, lovi’s husband, in their shared bed. “HE”S MINE BITCH” Germany scramed back. “I LOVE HIM HUSBAND!” felciano scramed too. Lovino cried as he went to spains. Spain fucked him, and he was brainwashed because italiasn get brainwashed and shit when they fuck someone they aren’t married too... that is the story of how romano and Italy went and became sexual partners to someone they weren’t married to. THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE POOR GRAMAMR AND SPELLING!!!!!


End file.
